Sweet Dreams (Beautiful Nightmare)
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Aquel estado no era bueno para sus negocios. Necesitaba su cerebro despierto y alerta, siempre en funcionamiento, hiperactivo, maquinando, no cansado y somnoliento como un enfermo". MorMor sobre el tema "tener sueño", regalo de cumple para NariInverse (del foro "I m Sherlocked"). Espero que te guste :)


Feliz cumple, NariInverse! Ojalá que hayas tenido un gran día! Querías un MorMor sobre el tema "sueño (el hecho de tener sueño)". Espero que no te parezca demasiado mal lo que se me ha ocurrido :)

* * *

No tenía por costumbre dormir mucho. Es más, podía decirse que dormía excesivamente poco. Las ojeras que solía lucir así lo atestiguaban. Y era así porque no le hacían falta más horas de sueño, además de porque consideraba una pérdida de tiempo estar durmiendo cuando podía dedicarse a urdir intrigas. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas dormía toda la noche de un tirón y encima no se levantaba más descansado, sino que por el contrario sentía sueño a cada momento.

Solo podía haber una razón para este cambio, y tenía un nombre: Sebastian. Había empezado a notarlo desde la primera vez que se habían acostado juntos y había ido _in crescendo_, a la par que el número de sus encuentros sexuales.

Aquel estado no era bueno para sus negocios. Necesitaba su cerebro despierto y alerta, siempre en funcionamiento, hiperactivo, maquinando, no cansado y somnoliento como un enfermo.

—Esto tiene que cambiar —le dijo por fin una tarde, cuando, como se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre, habían terminado en la cama después de discutir un asunto relacionado con el trabajo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cada día que pasa tengo más sueño y el cansancio está afectando mi capacidad para sembrar el caos. —Sebastian se sonrió cuando le oyó decir eso—. No puedo tolerarlo. Y tiene que deberse a todo el sexo que estamos teniendo. Así que he decidido que vamos a dejar de hacerlo durante una temporada.

El ex militar le contestó de inmediato:

—Perfecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres? ¿Un mes? —Como si le diera igual. Como si él no disfrutara como un loco cuando lo hacían. Siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle de sus casillas con su pretendida indiferencia.

—Con una semana es suficiente —replicó.

—Mejor. Dudo que aguantaras tanto tiempo.

¿Ahora se atrevía a dudar de su autocontrol y profesionalidad? Cuando se trataba de trabajo, no bromeaba. Y esto lo hacía por el trabajo. Ser el único (y mejor) criminal consultor era muy exigente, y podía renunciar a lo que fuera por el bien de su ocupación.

—Que sea un mes —sentenció.

* * *

Comprobado. Desde que habían empezado a practicar la abstinencia, ya no dormía tanto. De hecho, gracias a su estúpida idea no dormía casi nada. Porque se pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en las cosas sucias y deliciosas que quería hacerle a Seb y que Seb le hiciera a él. En todo lo que sentía cuando le tenía dentro y en todo lo que sentía cuando era él quien le follaba. Sus expresiones, sus gemidos, las frases que le decía.

Pero esto no era extraño, ya que estaba acostumbrado a tener sexo con frecuencia y era normal que pensara en ello ahora que no estaba recibiendo su dosis. Lo preocupante era que también pensaba en su subordinado no solo en circunstancias sexuales. En su risa sarcástica, su concentración cuando disparaba, sus frases lacónicas y precisas cuando le comunicaba sus órdenes para algún trabajo.

Así que, aunque había resuelto su problema con el sueño, por lo que se refería a mejorar su concentración en el trabajo la solución estaba siendo totalmente contraproducente.

Por tanto, aunque no había pasado el mes que había puesto como plazo (en realidad, ni siquiera había transcurrido la semana que dijo en principio), se presentó en casa de Moran dispuesto a revocar sus instrucciones.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que no le desobedeciera bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque sabía que Sebastian era muy riguroso cumpliendo sus indicaciones. Pero también sabía que él mismo podía ser muy convincente y que, además, su empleado sabía perfectamente lo imprevisible que era.

* * *

Sebastian contempló al hombre profundamente dormido en su cama. Nunca hasta entonces se había quedado a dormir en su casa tras una sesión de sexo, ni viceversa. Cuando era él quien iba a su casa, se tenía que marchar cuando el criminal consultor decidía que ya era suficiente y que quería irse a dormir. Las veces que le había sugerido que durmieran juntos, le había lanzado una mirada que indicaba con claridad que no siguiera por ahí. No le parecía que después de todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos fuera porque le daba vergüenza, sino más bien porque era algo demasiado íntimo y lo suyo solo era sexo, como se había encargado de recalcar de todas las maneras posibles.

No era que él quisiera algo distinto, no era que se estuviera enamorando de su jefe, aunque fuera un pedazo de hijo de puta, no era que quisiera encontrarle un lado bueno aunque supiera que no lo tenía. Él no era un jodido idiota romántico. Pero a veces… a veces simplemente quería pensar que podía haber sido así.

Debería despertarle, eso sería lo que debería hacer sin duda. Si no lo hacía se enfadaría e idearía algo para castigarle, pero si lo hacía perdería una oportunidad perfecta para hacer como si fueran normales por una vez y comprobar cómo se sentía aquello. Así pues, se metió bajo las sábanas con cuidado para no despertarle y se tumbó a su lado, cerca de él pero sin tocarle, por miedo a perturbar su sueño.

* * *

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. Tenía que ir al baño y, cuando iba a levantarse, se sorprendió de notar algo cálido aferrado a él. Trató de desprenderse de su abrazo sin despertarle y lo consiguió. Cuando regresó del baño, no pudo resistirse y encendió la luz de la mesilla. Parecía que Jim tenía el sueño pesado, porque ni se movió, así que se acuclilló junto a la cama y le observó mientras dormía.

Le fascinaba esa apariencia de fragilidad e inocencia que era capaz de adoptar para lograr sus objetivos, esa habilidad para esconder por completo su verdadera naturaleza. Era como un animalito venenoso y con dientes afilados como cuchillos, pero con un exterior de peluche adorable. Y ahora podía ver ese aspecto en todo su esplendor. Con la expresión relajada y despojado de toda la ironía e histrionismo, nada hacía adivinar el tipo de persona que en realidad era.

—¿No has oído hablar de Eros y Psique?

Se sobresaltó. Nada en el moreno había delatado que ya no estaba dormido hasta que habló.

—¿Debería?

Moriarty abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

—No, la verdad es que no tienes pinta de ser de los que atendían en clase.

—Pues tú la tienes de haber sido el empollón de la clase —le soltó.

Le fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú conmigo has acertado, pero creo que yo tampoco me he equivocado —se rio.

Jim apretó los labios, pero después pareció pensárselo mejor y habló:

—Solo al principio —admitió—. Sacar buenas notas era tan fácil que lo hacía casi sin querer.

—No me digas, y dejaste de hacerlo porque los otros niños se reían de ti. —Ya que había empezado, no podía parar.

De nuevo pasó un brillo de advertencia en los ojos del criminal consultor, pero continuó:

—No, dejé de hacerlo porque me di cuenta de que destacar no era útil, ya que podía conseguir más cosas pasando desapercibido, fingiendo ser vulgar como mis compañeros, así que mis notas se volvieron vulgares.

—Pero no suspenderías tus queridas matemáticas, ¿no?

—Lo intenté, pero no fui capaz. Yo también tengo mis debilidades —suspiró.

—¿Sabes? —comentó—. No te pega mucho lo de resolver problemas, más bien al contrario.

—No es por eso por lo que me gustan. Las matemáticas mueven el mundo, abren las puertas que quiero que se abran.

Lo dijo con despreocupación, pero él sabía que, a pesar de que efectivamente le interesaban por sus aspectos prácticos, las matemáticas suponían para él algo más que una herramienta con que alcanzar sus fines.

—¿Vas a seguir preguntándome por mi tierna infancia y mi dulce juventud o vas a volver a meterte en la cama? —le preguntó Moriarty.

—¿Te refieres a que me vaya al sofá, no?

—Seb, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Te voy a hacer dormir en el sofá en tu propia casa?

Le miró con escepticismo y agarró su almohada, disponiéndose a irse al salón.

—Lo digo en serio. Quédate. —Se giró cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta del dormitorio. El criminal consultor le miraba con seriedad. Volvió sobre sus pasos y depositó la almohada en su sitio, se metió de nuevo en la cama y se tumbó. Jim se le acercó y se apretó contra él. La sensación era agradable, demasiado, y mejoró aún más cuando empezó a besarle suavemente en el cuello.

—¿No tuviste suficiente ayer? —preguntó.

—Nunca tengo suficiente.

—¿Y no te preocupa tener sueño mañana?

—Ahora mismo no tengo sueño. Quizá ha sido por dormir contigo. Por eso debes quedarte y por la mañana comprobaré si sigo sin tenerlo.

Jim continuó besando y lamiendo su cuello con una delicadeza desconocida en él. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello pero podría acostumbrarse rápido. Su jefe deslizó una mano hacia abajo y comenzó a acariciarle con lentitud. A la mierda con todo. Si esto era solo sexo, si estaba mal mezclar placer y negocios, si era un psicópata que le destruiría, todo eso dejó de preocuparle como cada vez que le rozaba y hacía con él lo que quería. Durante un buen rato, se olvidaron de si tenían sueño o no y usaron la cama para actos mucho más entretenidos que dormir.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver a pensar en dormir, recordó que tenían algo pendiente.

—¿No me vas a contar la historia esa?

—Oh, sí, claro, ya sabes cuánto me gusta contar historias —replicó Jim con una sonrisa siniestra—. Esta es muy interesante: habla del amor, de la curiosidad, y de que nunca, nunca, hay que quedarse a mirar dormir al monstruo, porque podría despertarse y el cuento de hadas acabaría.

* * *

Esta vez le despertó la claridad que inundaba la habitación. Parecía que la mañana estaba bastante avanzada. Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos y entonces recordó todo lo ocurrido. Miró hacia su lado pero Jim ya no estaba allí. Casi habría pensado que lo había soñado todo, de no ser por las arrugas de las sábanas en ese lado de la cama. No pensaba que estuviera en la cocina preparándole el desayuno, pero por si acaso todavía estaba en el piso se levantó y miró en las otras dependencias.

Su apartamento era pequeño, así que no le llevó mucho tiempo comprobar que estaba solo. Era normal, lo de anoche había sido una excepción y cuando antes se acostumbrara a lo que había, mejor. Por muchas capas de oscuridad que quisiera poner para no verlo, por muchos velos que tendiera para ocultar su identidad, el monstruo estaba debajo. Y le haría daño. Le estaba utilizando como utilizaba a todos los demás, y cuando se aburriera, cuando se hartara de la novedad, lo desecharía sin contemplaciones.

Sin embargo, él se conformaba con que le dejara dormir a su lado de nuevo y con poder seguir imaginando que sí le importaba.

* * *

Si preferís un final más feliz, podéis imaginar que Jim en realidad había bajado a comprar bollos para el desayuno para sorprender a Seb XD


End file.
